The Silver Prince and The Golden Blue Mystery
by KishinLisa509
Summary: My name is Cloud Strife. I am 14 and I am still in school. Right now I'm now in my third year in my middle school, "The ShinRa Middle School For The Gifted" I know, I'm sure you are all wondering what is this 'GIFT' that I posses, well, it's complicated… Prince Sephirtoh and Prince Noctis goes to my school... and i am also a Prince, but i kept is as a secret from everyone. READ IT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello, first I should introduce myself… this is my life from a simple normal person to someone who is being targeted by two obsessed and possessive royal prince where men and men marriage is legal, yes I am male. My name is Cloud Strife. I am 14 and I am still in school. Right now I'm now in my third year in my middle school, "The ShinRa Middle School For The Gifted" I know, I'm sure you are all wondering what is this 'GIFT' that I posses, well, it's complicated… I am able to play numerous types of instruments e.g; violin, flute, cello, piano etc. but I mainly play the piano, that gift is already known towards my friends, but they don't know the rest of my gifts, I am able to sing, only my parents knew cause you know, I sing when I am in the bathroom, not even my teachers and principle knows this. I can do martial arts, art, and specially hiding in the shadow, because obviously I am able to disappear at the perfect time, like when the teacher is finding someone to send textbook to another class, easy solution, disappear into the shadows.

But here is something that you should know about my school… most of them are rich and two princes goes to my school… The Prince of Midgar which he is also nicknamed as The Silver Prince, Prince Sephiroth Crescent. The second one is The Prince of the LucisKingdom, which is also nicknamed as The Prince of Darkness, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Fangirls and some fanboys always surrounds them except when in class, but the teachers favor them the most. Last time The Silver Prince came 3 hours late to school, when the teacher asked why he was late, he answered with a blank face that he didn't felt like coming to school early, and the teacher apologized for asking the question… obviously they are arrogant and selfish.

Both of them are at the same year as me, the school favors them but their grades will never change if they kept doing as they please, the Principle is Rufus ShinRa, he does't care if the royals and riches try their best to win his favor, he just care is the students are increasing their scores in academic and physical studies, unlike the other teachers…

Right now, I am getting ready to go to school since today is of course Monday. I am from a rich family, and here I shall tell you about my secret… I am not only rich but am also a Prince… The Prince of Nibelheim. I kept it as a secret because I don't want o attract any attention, my parents are king and queen of Nibelheim, Nibel for short. My school is in Midgar, I live in an average house, so I am able to hide my identity, and even my parents are trying their best to hide about our royalty. Only the principle of my school knows about this secret. Of course the prince in my school lives in mansions except for Prince Sephiroth, since his kingdom is in Midgar, so he lives in a castle.

To get to my school, I need to get on train, then walk a few steps, and there you can see the school's gate, but then I have to walk a few more steps to get to the school's front door, the school is big and take on a lot of land, as big as half the land of the Midgar Castle. I am already on a train right now, and within 4 more minutes I will be arriving at school, it is already the middle of the year so it's a normal thing for me now.

The train just arrived, now I just need to walk. I'm turning at a corner and "Oof" seems like I accidentally walked into someone I looked up and saw the uniform of my school, I look higher and saw black hair… "Umm… sorry, excuse me" I said and walk around him and walked away from that man, hmm… I think I've seen that hair before, oh well. I didn't turn back to see who it was, even thou I knew that the man was looking at me, I can feel my warrior instinct twitching, but I just walk straight to my school.

Noctis's POV

Today I decided to walk to school for the first time, even thou I don't like to go out at a bright day, I just need to walk to school today cause my ride was crashed, blame it all on the street race I had yesterday. Hmm… I'm turning at a corner, then someone crashed behind me "Oof", I didn't realize that someone else was walking this way, since this path leads to my school. "Umm… sorry, excuse me" he said, he walked around me and didn't look back, that's the first time someone seems to ignore me, usually if that ever happens they bow and try to catch my eyes and stuff like that.

The boy had blonde spikes, he wears the same uniform as me, so he goes to the same school as me. Interesting, this boy is a head shorter then me, his ass is cute too. But something is bothering me; I didn't hear or sense him when he was just close enough for me to heighten my guard, usually my guard will twitch when someone is too near, but the boy… interesting, I'll have to keep an eye out for him, oh I lost him, I didn't realize that he was already gone. I didn't see his face, blonde spikes… he looks a year younger than me, a Second year then.

I need to do some research on the boy.

Cloud's POV

School, guess now is the time for me to wear my hooded jacket; I always come to school and hide my hair while I wear my jacket. My hair attracts too much attention, so I started to wear a hooded jacket since in my first year in this school. Now am walking towards my locker, opening it, "Yo Spike, early as usual, want to go in town tonight, my treat, buy you anything you want kiddo" Zack, of course my best friend the only one who know about my hair and the only one who has seen my hair, came behind me and ramble about stuff I don't know if the information is useful or not. "No Zack, I'm busy tonight, I have a part time job at the market remember, I'm a cashier" true I do have a part time job on Monday to Friday night, but I have to go in the morning during Saturday and Sunday, to keep my identity safe. "Aww… Spike your always busy, fine but next time when you have free time, I'm gonna kidnap you and make sure you have the most fun in your life." I rolled my eyes as Zack kept on telling me the same thing.

Screams… of course, seems like the Princes had finally arrived, goodbye piece, hello chaos…

"PRINCE NOCTIS! LOOK OVER HERE" "NO! HERE!" "PRINCE SEPHIROTH I LOVE YOU" "PRINCE SEPHIROTH LOOK HERE"

"Yo, man what is wrong with these girls these days?" Zack asked, I agree with him, " I don't know but one thing for sure I that I don't want to get involve" I pulled my hooded jacket lower as I said my mind out. I, myself don't really care about stuff like that in school so I just ignore it. The princes as usual just ignored the noisy mob of their fans and walk casually. They pass me and Zack, both prince glanced at us for a second and that's it, they just walk away.

"Dude, are you ready for the Halloween party tomorrow?" Zack, of course kept on asking that question since the announcement of the halloween party's date. "I'll think about it" as usual I, my reply made Zack a little disappointed. "CLOUD!" oh no, no, that voice, pink clothing, brown hair, no, Aerith…"CLOUD! LET'S HAVE A BET!" she's smiling innocently, no there will be something bad that will happen if I accept this. " Hi, Aerith, and no I don't want to have a bet with you". No she's smiling, this is bad " Oh Cloud, you know I have the best blackmail material on you" no no no, " Fine what is this bet your trying to get me in?" this is bad… Aerith is smiling again, "okay, here is the detail, you have to eat this cookie and you have to eat it within 10 secong, but if you can't then me and Tifa will have to choose your Halloween costume for you." Cookie? That's it? " okay…?" I am putting the cookie in my mouth now and "ugh…*cough cough*" Aerith is smiling at my pain…. "You lose now you have to come with us later after school, we are going shopping tonight" giggling she walks away. "Hahaha Spike you actually fell for it, hahahah, see you later" Zack walked away, leaving me choking on the cookie, why is everyone trying to get me.

After I was able to stop coughing, what the hell was in that cookie… I walked straight to my class, now I have History… sitting at the furthest back row near the window, alone, waiting for the teacher to come into class, hmm… the Silver Prince takes History with me in the same period.

Well speak of the devil, here he comes with his fans on his tail, he usually sit s at the front row near the door, another reason why he will never notice me, and I hope he will never notice me till I graduate. Wait did he just looked at me, wait now he is walking this way, he is infront of me now, what does he want?

"May I sit next to you, if you don't mind?" no way he just asked me if he wanted to sit next to me, "No, you can't sit next to me, and yes I do mind." He didn't see my face thanks for my hood. He is still standing in front of me… and WHAT!? He just walk toward the seat next to me and sat down. "Well I'll just sit anyways" smiling, he just watched me for any reaction I made. I turned away and at that same time the History teacher entered, I'm sure the teacher would want the prince to sit at the front. Any second now the teacher will see that the prince is next to me and… NOW!

"Prince Sephiroth, why are you sitting at the back?" the prince stopped staring at me and gave the teacher a long and blank look "I felt like sitting at the back for a change, why is that a problem?" the teacher looked nervous as the prince gave the reply, of course the teacher wouldn't want to upset the prince so " Sorry your highness for questioning you, I was just curious, now lets start class shall we." I glance to the side and saw the prince is staring at me, this is going to be a long lesson…

History ended and it was the most awkward lesson I had ever experience. The prince kept on staring at me, and he looked like he had a question for me. And when history ended I had to dash out of class to avoid the fans from stepping on me. Now I have Physics within 5minutes, I hope there will be no more disturbances in my life.

Sephiroth's POV

I just arrived at school and saw Noctis, he is my friend because he is also a prince like me. We usually meet up at the front entrance of school. It seems like he walked to school today since I saw him walking into the gate by foot instead of by car. " Hey Noctis, did you crash your car again at the street race?" and the reply I get was "hmp yeah and guess what while I was walking to school a guy ran into me, he said sorry and didn't even react like other people when they see us, and he goes to this school. All I saw was that he had blonde hair and he is a head shorter then me, I didn't see his face. I am interested to know who he is. He looks a year younger then us." Hmm… seems like Noctis found interest on some one. And the way he described the guy seems interesting to me to. Not many people reacts that way when they see us. "Should we do some investigation later?" I want to know this boy too "sure you're interested too right?" Noctis asked the question while he knew the answer himself already. "Of course, lets go I can hear the fans coming near to us already" we ended the conversation and walked into school and as usual the fans began to bombard us. I looked to the side and saw two guys one with black hair spiked up looking at us, while the other was shorter and wore a hooded jacket, he seems to be ignoring us, and maybe he was the boy who ran into Noctis. He is a head shorter; Noctis and I have the same height. Turning away I just walked straight to my locker, History is my first subject now…

I enter my history class, as always my annoying fans surround me as if I was a god. As I enter the class everyone stopped on what they were doing and stared at me, of course what else would they do? As I glance around the room I noticed that a figure at the back near the window, ignoring me and just stared out at the scenery. It's the boy with the hood. He's in the same year as me, guess I shouldn't judge people height with their age or year. But what interest me the most is that he is ignoring me even thou I am a prince, I walked up towards him, he seems to sense me coming to wards him, but he ignores it, very interesting. I stood in front of him, as he looked my way, I can't see his eyes or face because of the hood, why is he hiding his face? "May I sit next to you, if you don't mind?" as I asked that question he looked up higher this time, but I could only see pink lips, they look soft… wait, what the heck am I thinking? , "No, you can't sit next to me, and yes I do mind." Wait, did he just say no to me, wow that's a first, but as usual I get what I want when I want it. I walked up towards the sea next to him and sat down "Well I'll just sit anyways" he looked at me then just turned towards the window, IGNORING ME? I stared at him, and the teacher finally enters. Maybe this boy thinks the teacher would make me sit at the front as I usually do, but not this time. Of course the teacher begins the asking when he spotted me sitting at the back "Prince Sephiroth, why are you sitting at the back?" I stopped staring at the boy next to me, and glance at the teacher, giving him a blank look "I felt like sitting at the back for a change, why is that a problem?" the teacher looked nervous as I gave the reply. The teacher looked nervous as I gave the reply; of course the teacher wouldn't want to upset me so "Sorry your highness for questioning you, I was just curious, now lets start class shall we." Once the teacher started the class, I kept staring at the boy next to me, usually by now people will start to try and get me attention. I have so many questions, yet I can't seem to bring it up. The boy kept ignoring me, and as History finally ends I stood and tried to talk to the boy, but he was fast, he walked around me and exited the class. I made an interesting discovery; I can't wait to tell Noctis. Great the fans are starting to crowd around me again. [TO BE CONTINUED]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cloud's POV

Yay, Physics! My second favorite subject, I always get A+ in this subject, as usual I sat at the furthest back, where no one will notice me. This class I am with the Prince of Darkness, he usually sits at the middle row or at the front where fans will surround them as usual. Speak of the devil, there he is now, thank goodness this prince didn't look my way like the Silver Prince did, ignorance is peaceful. Aerith is in this class with me, so as Reno. I wonder where they are. "Oof" someone put their hand around me, I looked up and saw red hair, Reno "Yo there Cloud, why ya at the back here acting all dark and moody, sooner or later you'll cease to exist if you keep on keeping to yerself, unless you want a colorful life then you best hang out more with me and Zack, you'll be colorful as a rainbow." Aerith is giggling to what Reno said " Yeah Cloud, Reno's right, after all your going shopping with me and Tifa remember?" Aerith smiled as her words made me remember that I had to go to the Halloween party tomorrow. "Yeah I know, guess I have no choice in this" I regrettably had to keep my promise since if I didn't she'll blackmail me. Reno grinned as he state the obvios terrors I'm going to go through " Wow, Cloud, you lost to another bet huh? Poor shadow boy here is unable to win when Aerith is involved" Both of them laugh at my misery and finally I noticed that everyone in the room was paying close attention to us. I pulled both of them to sit next to me "Sit, both of you, both of you are drawing too much attention" I glance around the room and noticed even the prince himself is staring at us, great another prince is staring at me. He seems to be interested to join our conversation. I had never spoke the princes before till today with Prince Sephiroth, now I guess even Prince Noctis is coming over to my table to talk. Now that I think about is, he usually talks to Aerith, guess that's not a surprise since they both had known each other since elementary school. But wait, why is he standing in front of my table instead, I looked up and made sure people can't see my eyes. My eyes some how glows and it's blue, so I tend to hide them. He is looking down at me with obvious curiosity in his eyes. Then he turned to look at Aerith "Hello, Aerith, I heard you were talking about the Halloween party, and something about darkness I heard coming from Reno's mouth, I am interested to know what you were all talking about" guess he heard about Reno saying about me being 'dark and shadow' he is totally interested because of those words.

Reno ignored all the gawking audience as the prince talked to us, well basically Aerith and Reno since I don't really respond when I talk to people I am not used to talking with, the only people I am used to be surrounded are; Zackary Fair, Aerith Gainsborough, Angeal, Geneses, Reno, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Tseng, The principle, some of the teachers and my family members. "We were just talking about Cloud here who lost a bet with Aerith, now my shadowy dark aura friend here has to wear what Aerith and Tifa choose for him. Hey Aerith don't forget the camera." Reno you are going to die if you realize who I really am, okay calm down think about pianos and singing and swords, impaling it at Reno's heart watching him bleed to death. "Oh now that I think about it, both of you have not been introduced yet, well then, Prince Noctis this is Cloud Strife, Cloud this is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Now shake hands and try to make eye contact for once Cloud" Aerith decided to introduce us well best to get this over with then. I reluctantly shake hands with him "Cloud Strife, nice to meet you" he shook my hand "Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, it's is my pleasure to have finally meet the Cloud Strife that Aerith usually talks about" once we've done shaking hands, he seems to take his time to hold my hand as he tries to make eye contact with me. I pulled my hand away from him, and listened as both Reno and Aerith starts to talk about their plans for tomorrow Halloween Party. The Prince is staring at me, why is it that people likes to stare at me as if I'm the most interesting thing in the world right now. "Hey Cloud, may I ask why you always wear that hooded jacket of yours, I am kinda curious on how your face looks like?" Noctis asked me the question that everyone has been dying to ask. I looked up and as usual my eyes can't be seen by people, and Reno had to put more oil on the fire "Yeah Cloud, I haven't seen your face before as well, you always hide your face, I think only the principle, your parents, Zack and Aerith had seen your face, why hide it?" Damn it Reno why did you have to encourage the question more "Come on you two, Cloud just doesn't want to show his face that's all, no big deal, plus he shows his face to specific and close people, and maybe you'll see his face one day Reno" thank you Aerith! "I just don't want people to look at my face, plus if one of our classmates sees me outside of school, they won't recognize me and I don't have to greet them, unless if they were the people you had just stated" the first time I spoke in the conversation seems to be about why I hide myself…

Noctis's POV

After meeting up with Sephiroth and telling him about the meeting with the blonde, I head towards my first class, Math, but during that subject I can't seem to concentrate as my mind kept on drifting towards the morning meeting with him… the blonde seems to intrigued me. As usual the teacher doesn't seem to care if I pay attention or not. When the lesson ended I walk towards my next class, physics, as more fans starts to surround me. They kept on chattering even as I entered my class, I oticed the guy who always sits at the back row as I glance around the room to find a seat where these annoying fans can't disturb him, then he saw Aerith and Reno put their hands around the black hooded man at the back, I noticed they began talking, then I picked up on the words, shadow, dark and Halloween. As people always call me The Prince Of Darkness, I am drawn to the words that they had just spoken. Seems like everyone in the room finally quieted down and tried to listen to their conversation. I decided to walk up towards them, I stopped just in front of the hooded man, no a young boy as I take a closer look, I noticed that he seems smaller than me, I can't seem to see his face. I am curios of this boy "Hello, Aerith, I heard you were talking about the Halloween party, and something about darkness I heard coming from Reno's mouth, I am interested to know what you were all talking about" of course Reno would ignore the other students as he reply the question I gave towards Aerith "We were just talking about Cloud here who losta bet with Aerith, now my shadowy dark aura friend here has to wear what Aerith and Tifa choose for him. Hey Aerith don't forget the camera." A bet, seems like the worst kind, I pity the boy. . "Oh now that I think about it, both of you have not been introduced yet, well then, Prince Noctis this is Cloud Strife, Cloud this is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Now shake hands and try to make eye contact for once Cloud" Aerith decided to introduce us, hmm… Cloud Strife? A weird name, but it has a nice ring to it. I extended my hand and I realized that he is reluctant to shake hands with me…?"Cloud Strife, nice to meet you" he shook my hand "Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, it's is my pleasure to have finally meet the Cloud Strife that Aerith usually talks about" I can't see his eyes, I can only see his lips, I wonder why does he hide his face? My mind was wondering too much that I didn't realize that I was holding his hand too long. I pulled my hand away and went on auto pilot in our conversation, well Cloud doesn't seem to be talking much may I should engage a conversation to him first, simple questions. We are talking about Halloween right now, guess I should ask anyway "Hey Cloud, may I ask why you always wear that hooded jacket of yours, I am kinda curious on how your face looks like?" I think I just asked the wrong question…"Yeah Cloud, I haven't seen your face before as well, you always hide your face, I think only the principle, your parents, Zack and Aerith had seen your face, why hide it?" Reno seems to be as curious as me, so he hides his face towards everyone, but Zack and Aerith? That kinda made me more interested on his reasons. "Come on you two, Cloud just doesn't want to show his face that's all, no big deal, plus he shows his face to specific and close people, and maybe you'll see his face one day Reno" Aerith seems to be against our questioning. "I just don't want people to look at my face, plus if one of our classmates sees me outside of school, they won't recognize me and I don't have to greet them, unless if they were the people you had just stated" his first sentence in the conversation… this boy seems to be an interesting dilemma, a great puzzle, and I want to uncover this puzzle.

Cloud's POV

Why is everyone starting to give me questions that I don't want to answer? Never mind that now is recess and I'm at my usual spot, the bench under the cheery blossom tree, I like to sit hear cause not many peopleis out hear, most of them are at the cafeteria. I even sometimes raise my hooded jacket and just feel the fresh air at my face, Zack and Aerith knows that I'm usually here or at the music room, if they want to find me they know where to find me. I looked around the area and noticed that I was the only one there so I pulled my hoody up and let the fresh air hit my wild spiky hair. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was a clear day, then I felt someone looking at me as I looked around to find the source, I noticed it was from the door where I saw the two princes staring at me, they can't see my face cause I'm too far, so I stood up and I walked towards the other entrance where no princes are standing in front of, then when I was finally out of sight I put my jacket back on and pulled on my hoody just before I entered the door, thanks to the trees that I hid behind just to pull on my jacket. I think I am getting paranoid. Just my luck, they could have caught me if my instincts didn't react fast when in the presence of other people. Guess I have to finish up today's school day and go shopping tonight with Aerith and Tifa, sad life of mine.

Sephiroth's POV

I told Noctis about the hooded boy and it seems they have already met, in physics. I realize that both of us seem to be interested towards the same boy, an interesting puzzle it is. We were walking towards the door that leads to the school's garden, I believed I had heard about a cherry blossom tree there. As we walked out the door I saw a boy sitting on a bench under the cherry blossom tree, he has blonde spikes, and his eyes they seem to glow as he looked up, blue as the clear sky, I am locked in a world where I can see blue eyes looking at me, then he looked our way and I could not move, I was paralyzed by the beauty, his hair looks like it was more like golden and his eyes looked like sapphire gems, and the background was a lone cherry blossom tree, he seems to see us, and usually people would try to get our attention but it seems the boy just stood up and walk away towards the other school entrance, I didn't see him enter the door because a tree was blocking the view. Seems like Noctis agrees with me when both of us just stood there and stared at where the boy was sitting at; the blonde was gorgeous.

Noctis's POV

Sephroth had already met the puzzle boy. Both of us seemed to be interested in him, we were going out of the door that leads to the school's garden, and when we were already out of the door, we were both paralyzed. Blonde spikes were swaying with the wind, they seem soft. Blue eyes, clear and innocent looking was staring at the sky, the he turned his head towards us. And I my breath was taken away as the beautiful art was in our presence. Seems like even Sephiroth was also taken away by the blonde beauty. It looked like a portrait as the blonde boy was sitting on a bench his hair swaying with the wind, blue eyes like sapphire gems staring at us with the cherry blossom tree to make the picture more beautiful and more innocent looking. But what surprised me and even Sephiroth the most was that the boy stood up and just left towards the school entrance, from our point of standing we can't see the door. Usually people would come towards us and try to get our attention, but this boy was different, more ignorant and disinterest towards us. I think I had found a perfect person to help me rule my kingdom with me. And I think I have a competition with my best friend on who will get the blonde beauty, but first I need to know who he was, is.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
